Um Sentimento Escondido
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Uma coisa inesperada acontece entre Rony e Hermione. One Shot. AU.


**N/A: **_Olá minha gente querida,tudo bem?! Espero que sim..._

_Aqui sou muito conhecida como escritora de fic da série "__**Supernatural**__",mas agora eu vou mudar um pouco. Vou mostrar a minha outra paixão: a saga "__**Harry Potter**__". Vem de faz tempo,adoro o filme e nunca li o livro,mas só de ler,já sabe o que está escrito. Esses dias tava pensando com os meus miolos,vendo o filme e deu essa ideia de escrever,espero que gostem. _

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!_

* * *

Como um dia qualquer em Howgoarts,os estudantes das 4 casas estavam aproveitando mais um dia no local como estudar,aprender algo sobre Defesas Contra as Trevas e Criaturas que só o Hagrid conhece e adora. Mas um dia foi totalmente diferente. Numa manhã,Rony acorda atrasado para aula,quando levanta,vê que todos já tinham ido,principalmente seu amigo Harry, ele fica furioso pois ninguém te acordou para ir a aulas. Justo aquele dia que a primeira aula é do professor mais temido pelos alunos,o professor Snape. Então,ele vai tomar banho para acordar direito.

Quando ele se prepara para sair do banheiro, se depara com... uma pessoa que ele não pensara em encontrar naquele momento.

-Hermione?!

-Dá licença! Eu estou atrasada- disse ela ao entrar no banheiro,sem pedir licença a ele.

-É,estou vendo. Mas você não é única pessoa que está atrasada.

-Justo hoje que a primeira aula é com o Snape? É muito azar.-diz Hermione,ao fechar a porta do banheiro.

-Ele vai comer a nossas almas,do jeito que ele é-diz Ronny- E ainda por cima é prova bimestral. Não pode nem chegar atrasado.

Ao escutar ele falando isso dentro do banheiro,ela quase entra em desespero,quase surta lá mesmo. Com isso,ela usa o banheiro rapidamente,enquanto ele vai para o quarto dos meninos se trocar. Mas parece que o banho não funcionou bem a ele ,quando ele ia colocar a gravata, ele simplesmente se deita para dar o famoso "5 minutos". Quando Hermione saiu do banheiro e ia na direção ao quarto das meninas,ela ouve o ronco,já percebeu que era do ruivo. Então,ela se troca o mais rápido possível para acordar o amigo. Depois,ela bate na porta várias vezes e o chama,até que ela não aguenta e abre a porta,e depara ele na cama, esparramado. Ela fica inconformada com a cena, começa a cutucar ele para ele acordar rápido,pois estão atrasadíssimos.

-Me deixa em paz,Harry!- dizia ele,com uma voz sonolenta.

-Harry? Eu? Acorda Ronald Weasley! Já estamos atrasados e você cai no sono?!-diz Hermione.

-Ah,você é chata hein?! Me deixa dormir!

-Acorda logo,rapaz! Estamos atrasados!

-Tá bom,chatona!-diz ele,levantando.

-Não acredito que você ainda não colocou a gravata?!

-Estava com sono,tá legal?!

-Deixa que eu coloco pra você,preguiçoso!

Enquanto ela colocava a sua gravata,ele só sabia bocejar. Levou menos que cinco minutos,que menina rápida,não?!

-Você é rápida!!

-De nada,Rony!

Mas depois disso,eles se olham diferente,parecia que rolava um clima no ar. Ficam assim por alguns segundos,parecia que tinha algo mais para dizer um ao outro, como tivessem um sentimento escondido desde a primeira vez que os viram no trem. Até que eles não resistem e... e... se beijam. Foi um beijo tímido,mas cheio de sentimento. E essa cena fica por alguns minutos. Depois disso, eles se distanciam,pois levaram um grande susto com o que rolou entre eles,mas eles disfarçam.

-E-Eu vou indo.-diz Hermione,totalmente desconsertada.

-T-Tudo bem. Só vou colocar os sapatos e também já vou indo. -diz Ronny,totalmente sem graça.

Então,ela vai até o quarto pra pegar o seu material para ir a aula,mesmo atrasada,enquanto ele se senta e só fica pensando no que aconteceu entre ele e Hermione.

Quando ela olha para o relógio,pensa : "_Já era a aula de Poções,tô frita!_". Mas... ela se lembrou de uma coisa: o Vira-Tempo que a sra McGonagall deu a ela no começo do 3° ano. Então,ela vai até o quarto onde o ruivo estava,e o chama.

-O que você quer comigo,Granger?

-Eu tive uma ideia. Lembra disso?-diz ela,mostrando o objeto.

-Não. O que é?!

-É um Vira-Tempo. A Sra McGonagall me deu no 3° ano!

-Vira-Tempo? Ah,é! Você usava isso no 3° ano,me lembrei. Qual é o plano?

-Vamos voltar alguns minutos antes do começo da aula do Snape.

-Queria ter perdido a aula.

-Quer ficar com nota vermelha? Pois eu não quero!

-Vai lá,sra Sabe-Tudo!-diz ele com tom de ironia.

Então,os dois pegam o material,ela pega o objeto ,pega a corrente e entrelaça entre ela e ela roda o Vira-Tempo.

E então eles voltam ao tempo,mais ou menos na hora de ir para as aulas.

-Foi isso que você usou com Harry para salvar o Sirius?

-Duas horas depois...-diz ela,com ar de critica-Chega de conversa e vamos logo,antes que chegamos atrasado mesmo.

-Vamos,fazer o que?!

Depois de ela fazer isso,vão para aula,mas quando eles iam para a Sala Comunal,dão de cara com Harry.

-Pensei que vocês estavam dormindo.- diz Harry

-Nós?-diz Hermione- Imagina... fomos os primeiros a acordar. Não é Rony?

-Nós? Ah é!Só estávamos só estudando para a prova.

-Prova? Que prova?-fala Harry,não entendendo nada.

-De Poções! Tinha esquecido?-diz a Hermione.

-Vocês não estão sabendo? A prova de Poções é amanhã e não hoje. Acho que estudaram a toa.

-Não acredito!- diz os dois,com uma cara de espanto.

-Mas ainda bem que estudaram,pois vão me ajudar.- diz Harry.

-Engraçadinho!- diz Rony

-Ainda bem mesmo.

-Hermione,você não precisa estudar,você sabe tudo.-diz Rony

-Não enche,Weasley.- diz ela.

-Então... vamos?-diz Harry

-Ora,vamos!- diz Hermione,toda apressada.

Então,os trio saem da Sala Comunal da Grifinória em direção a sala que eles têm a 1ª aula: Transfiguração,com a sra McGonagall. Sorte dos dois que a 1ª aula não era do medonho Snape. Ufa! Enquanto ela explicava o conteúdo,os dois ficavam com suas mentes longe lembrando que aconteceu momentos antes. Harry olha para os seus amigos não entendendo nada,mas o que rolou entre eles estava pra acontecer,um sentimento escondido que foi revelado um para o outro,que estavam guardado há muito tempo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gostaram? Espero que sim. Estou adorando escrever __**OneShot**__,é mais fácil do que fazer um monte de capítulos,cheios de tramóias e tudo mais. Espero que gostam,pois é minha 1ª fic que não é do __**"Supernatural"**__. Passei no teste,gente?! Tomara que sim..._

_Qualquer coisa,passem lá no tópico de "__**Supernatural**__",oks?!_

_Bem,é isso..._

_Bjs_


End file.
